


The Belt

by nohwngst



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fast Food, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is your best friend, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Party, Please Don't Hate Me, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, belt, chan stole your belt, you ran away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohwngst/pseuds/nohwngst
Summary: You wake up in your apartement after a heated party at your friend's. Except for your headache, everything's alright.That is, until you realize your belt has been stolen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Belt

Some rays of sunshine peeked through your window as you slowly emerged from a 4-hours night sleep. _Where were you? What time was it?_ _And why did you have such a dull headache?_ You groaned, feeling the pain in every move you made, while trying to find your phone which was nowhere to be seen. Hell, you didn’t even remember how you got home yesterday. 

You were currently in your living-room, you had slept on the couch and you still stank of booze, your brain was not even functioning. To sum up, you got pretty much hangovered. “ _Last night was a mess”_ , you thought to yourself, and you were right. Some friend of yours had thrown this - lowkey - creepy party and you had to attend - or said friend would have been mad at you. You sighed, making your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up and, maybe, try to get rid of this awful smell.

When stepping out of the bathroom, you miraculously found your phone on the couch you had slept on. Muttering some insults to yourself, you checked your notifs and realized your friend, famous Jackson Wang, tried to call you _twenty times_ . What was so urgent? You sighed, not even bothering calling back for now. First things first, you needed to eat something, you were _starving_. Unfortunately, you didn’t even step in your kitchen when your doorbell rang. 

_What The Fuck._

Needless to say your headache didn’t go away which made you both annoying and careless. Partying didn’t suit you since you always ended up doing some dumb shit whether at the party, or the day after. That’s why you solely wanted to stay home and cry in a corner. However someone decided to cancel your plans - so when you opened the door, you immediately wished you hadn’t. Jackson was right in front of you with a smile plastered on his face, playful eyes. You knew well enough you weren’t going to stay inside for the day. 

• • •

_“Hurry up, I’m hungry! What are you even doing?! Don’t tell me you’re dressing up to go out with me. I know I’m good-looking-”_

_“For G-d’s sake, Jackson, shut up. Give me five minutes.”_

You were greeted by another laugh coming from your living-room while you were struggling in your bedroom. Your outfit could have been better but you weren’t in the mood to dress up all fancy. You hadn’t realized but it was past-noon when Jackson arrived and both of you wanted nothing but to eat. At least, he picked you up to thank you for coming last night, a sweet gesture you had to admit. 

It could have been quick: in no time, you could have dressed up and gotten in Jackson’s car on your way to some random fast food… But it wasn’t that easy. You lost your belt, your greatest accessory, the only one you’ve ever had. You _needed_ it. Your pants didn’t fit properly - without your belt, you were going to look like a plastic bag. No kidding. 

_“Come on, Y/n! Let’s go! I have a friend waiting for us already.”_

_“Jackson… I can’t find my belt.”_

Your friend bursted out laughing when you finally stepped out of your bedroom. His laugh reminded you of something which happened last night but you couldn’t put your finger on it. You could only remember the dim light, the loud music and the crowd you ended up getting lost in… Then, a new flash, a smile and dark brown hair male helping you get home… _What happened?!_

Back on topic. To be fair, your outfit was all right and no belt was required - you were _obsessed_ , maybe because of your headache. Who knows? You sighed and gave up, your hunger was way stronger than your belt loss. You would get back to it later or… buy another one. Spending money wasn’t in your plans, then you would try to avoid it at _any cost_. Jackson smiled at you whilst grabbing you by your arm, his stomach growled when you both got out of your apartment - making you laugh. 

_“You look fine, trust me. Now let’s go, or I'll vore your toes.”_

• • •

Of course, you asked Jackson if he somehow knew who had brought you home last night but you weren’t satisfied with the answer. He was too caught up in dancing and flirting with some people that he - eventually - forgot about you. You weren’t even upset since you got drunk on your own, out of boredom, you couldn’t have noticed you were talking to some smiling stranger instead of your best friend. 

On the ride to the fast food, Jackson kept rambling about his friend you were about to meet, saying you might have seen him at the party or something. One of his closest friends, he said; some sort of musical genius, he said. You weren’t paying much attention; your missing belt and starving stomach the only things on your mind.

_“We’re here already. I think Chan has already ordered for us, I texted him earlier.”_

You weren’t a big fan of fast food either. Actually, you were kind of a pain in the ass when you were hungry, hangovered, and sleepy. You were about to eat soon, and everything would be okay. _Right?_ Once you got out of the car, you were thrilled to eat and ran towards the entrance of the fast food restaurant. Why? Nobody knows. Jackson followed you, telling you to wait for him but you didn’t. Eventually, you had to; you had no clue what his friend looked like. Your stomach made some monstrous noise which made your bestfriend grin. 

He led you upstairs, saying Chan was waiting for you both. _“Please behave”_ , he muttered before you reached the table. You acted as if you didn’t get the hint: you were an adorable angel, why would you have to behave? 

Some guy was already sitting there with headphones in his ears, vibing to some music. His profile was beyond beautiful which made you wonder about his whole face. He turned his head towards you and got up so that he could greet the both of you. Dark brown hair, brown sparkling eyes, cute grin, dimples, veiny hands… You _were_ checking him out, no lie. Muscular body, strong arms, cute belt, ripped jeans which let you see his juicy thighs…

Hold up. _CUTE B E L T?_

Your eyes landed on the black belt in glossy leather around his waist. You could recognise it from afar. It was _your_ belt, you just knew it. How did this thief get it? And why would he steal your belt?

_“I haven’t given my cock a name, yet. If you could stop staring at it, that’d be great…”_

_“Belt.” you said._

You were greeted by silence, the three of you still standing awkwardly instead of sitting down and eating whatever you were supposed to. You assumed the belt-stealer was Chan… You mentally questioned Jackson’s choice of friends but didn’t say it out loud. _Your_ belt was literally calling for help and you had to get it back, _no matter what_. 

Chan and Jackson were looking at you, confused. You had always been a bit strange, in a good way; you were naturally funny, most of the time. Your eyes were glued to your belt around Chan’s waist… Maybe if you asked him to remove it, he’d accept! Just when you were about to say something, the belt-stealer spoke.

_“I’ve seen you somewhere… Aren’t you the one I brought home last night?”_

Then, you remembered _everything_. 

Jackson’s party was heated, there were people in every corner, you couldn’t escape. You had decided to drink a bit of alcohol so that you could forget about your misery, you had planned on staying alone the rest of the night. Plans always change. When you were on your second shot, Chan showed up. He had asked if you were alone and if you needed some company because he was “ _bored as fuck_ ”. You had gladly accepted; _the more the merrier_. 

You had drunk a lot, _lot_ , and even if your memory from the party was crystal clear, you still had no idea how you got home. Chan was way too wasted to drive… 

_“I called a taxi to take us home safely. You got out first but refused to let me leave until you gave me a thank-you gift. I really thought you were about to strip but you just gave me your belt and said it was precious. You added I had to take care of it. Well, here I am.”_

_How could you have been that dumb?_ _Really? Giving your favorite belt to some stranger you might never see again?_ You inhaled deeply. 

By now, Jackson was eating while watching the drama. You swore that if there was pop-corn, he would have eaten it with great pleasure. You came to the conclusion it was your fault: about time to fix your mistakes. You slowly grew closer to Chan - not seductively though - you just wanted to make sure he wasn’t lying. One could think your eyes were lingering on the male’s cock - and you wouldn’t blame them - your behaviour was primal and downright weird. 

_“Turns out I shouldn’t have given you that belt, Chan. Can I get it back? I’m sorry, I do some dumb things when I’m drunk.”_ You could hear him chuckle, your attention on the belt rising even more; headaches and hunger now long gone.

“ _You told me you would say that. To be honest, I want to keep it.”_

_“Come on mate, give it back.”_

You were starting to feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins. You knew you had weird obsessions: but this was beyond predictable. You were going feral over a... belt. 

Chan didn’t bulge an inch. You didn’t think about it twice. You just made your move. You unbuckled the black belt in glossy leather while the male was trying to push you away. You attached your legs to his to gain more stability and pulled the side of the belt with some unsuspected strength. However, Chan lost his balance and you both fell, you under him. 

You wished you could say it was just like the movies. Truth is, his waist hit your face and you were currently stuck under him. Nonetheless, you felt proud because you finally got the black belt back - and somehow grateful because his genital parts were covered in his jeans. 

Jackson was laughing his ass off and everyone was looking at the both of you, whispering things as if you couldn’t hear them. You were now sure your best friend had recorded it. You would have done the same. 

Yet, you had to leave. Now that you got your reward, you had to go home, clean it, put it away where it belonged. With your remaining strength, you pushed Chan off. Earning some low groan from him.

_“Mate what the fuck, it hurts!”_

Now that you were on your feet again. You began to run outside the fast food. And g-d knows you had _never_ run that fast in your life, _never._ You earned some complaints from both Chan and Jackson but you couldn’t care less. “ _I told them to behave… Natural habitat, my friend.”_ Your belt was securely attached to your wrist while you were running down the streets, screaming victoriously. You’d worry about sexy Chan another time. 

**You had _the belt_ back.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I don't know what got into me. I had this weird dream of Chan stealing my belt and i was "why not turn in into some sort of bad y/n au lmao."  
> Never again esflsjlfkjes  
> I'm so bad at summing up and tagging help  
> I apologize for any mistakes, english isn't my first language <3  
> byebye thank you for reading, i guess? You were brave


End file.
